


Trust Issues

by Muykke



Series: Taking Chances [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come play, Derek Has Troubles Controlling His Shift, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles is 17, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muykke/pseuds/Muykke
Summary: So Stiles and Derek continue having this secret... relationship? casual sex-thing? whatever this is, there are still issues to resolve.---"And no sex?" Stiles frowned."And no sex.""So we're not having sex ever-ever again?""You'd asked me if I trusted you, now it's my turn. Can you trust me on this one?" Derek said.





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? Now we have plot. A little, but still. Wow, right?
> 
> Also this part of the series came out bigger and deeper. I wanted to dig a little further and prepare the ground for future relationships.
> 
> I played with canon a little. You'll find out that Season 3a happened slightly differently in my little AU. Also all this takes place some time between 3b and 4, but I've kept Allison alive, because she's a sweetheart and I love her. Also she and Scott are together, because they belong together. Period.
> 
> Let me know in the comments, what you think of this work. And stay tuned for series' update!
> 
> I also thank my beta Unne for editing and moral support.

Derek anticipated this Friday night with a heavy heart. They’d agreed to meet up with Stiles again, and on the one hand this was great because they were going to have a not-so-quiet evening of their own. On the other hand there was one issue that still bothered him immensely.  
  
He was afraid to lose control again, shift and do god knows what, since his conscience and memory seemed to betray him at these moments. Not that it happened once after Stiles suggested trying this 'eye contact thing' of his. But Stiles confessed himself that he wasn’t sure if it would work, and Derek didn't want to rely on any wild guesses in such matter. Also, as much as Derek liked the 'eye to eye' sex they'd been having, he wouldn’t mind changing positions just for the sake of it. He would also appreciate not being treated like a psych ward patient that could go crazy any second. This analogy came to his mind because Stiles was so patient and careful with him and it began to get on his nerves, mostly because Stiles’ approach was effective. In short this entire situation spoiled his mood in advance so this time he decided to take another course of action.  
  
***  
  
Stiles looooved Friday nights. He always had, but now there was one more reason: meetings with Derek at his loft. After they decided to continue exploring each other they'd already spent two glorious Friday evenings together, with food, sex and slow but inevitable merge into each other's lives. They couldn't meet more often, being afraid to draw unnecessary attention. Once a week was fine by now. And on other days they texted.  
  
To his own surprise Stiles hadn't told anything to Scott. At first before his big talk with Derek he was dying to tell, but now, he'd even gotten a permission from Derek, he didn't want to. They shared something unique, intimate and only theirs, so Stiles felt that if he told Scott, the magic of their secret encounters would be defiled and lost. For the first time in his life he enjoyed keeping a secret from Scott. And he loved spending alone-time with Derek, although even on Fridays they didn't have too much of it (not as much as they'd both like) because Stiles still had a curfew, so they mostly cut to the chase right away. "Naked Fridays" Stiles called it in his mind.  
  
***  
  
Derek was already waiting, having heard the footsteps approaching, so he rolled the door away, before Stiles could knock, and faced the boy’s beaming smile.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi yourself”, Stiles pecked him on the lips and stepped into the loft, brushing his fingers on Derek’s thigh on his way.  
  
“How’s your day been?”  
  
“All right. The school was boring but I knew I'd see you tonight. Couldn’t wait. Yours?” Stiles took his red hoodie off and tossed it on a couch.  
  
“Fine I guess. What did you tell others?”  
  
“My dad thinks I’m gaming with Scott, and Scott’s on a date with Allison and didn’t bother to ask about my plans. So I’m covered for tonight.”  
  
Something was off but Stiles couldn't figure out what.  
  
“Good. You hungry?” Derek asked leading his way to the kitchen.  
  
The smell of freshly cooked meal - that was definitely new; they'd always had their meals delivered before.  
  
“I’m always hungry. What you got?”  
  
“Spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce...”  
  
“You cooked?” Stiles' face, lit up with surprise, made something inside Derek's chest tighten.  
  
“…apple pie for desert. That one I picked up from the bakery. And the rest, yes, I did cook myself,” Derek seemed proud.  
  
“You made the sauce from scratch?” Stiles eyed the kitchen space in admiration.  
  
“Of course. How else would you get a proper bolognaise sauce? From a can?” Cocked eyebrows. _Always adorable._  
  
“Never mind." Stiles dipped a finger into the saucepan and slowly licked the red off it instantly giving Derek two reasons to cringe.  
  
"That’s so cool! You’re cool! Didn’t know you could cook,” Stiles was overly excited like he could start jumping up and down any time. Derek liked this happy and bouncy Stiles and dreaded the moment when all his excitement would turn into disappointment.  
  
“I really enjoy cooking, actually. Only I don’t like cooking for just myself. I did it though when Cora stayed here. Nice way to remember our home-cooked family meals.”  
  
***  
  
The feeling of satiety was spreading cozily in Stiles' belly whereas his heart filled up with anxiety. Their precious time together was slipping away and Derek still seemed distant. He avoided looking Stiles in the eye and was overly talkative (well, talkative for Derek, that is), yet he talked about some abstract things and not about what Stiles might really find important. All that was a little frustrating. _Screw a little, a lot._ Derek was washing up the dishes while Stiles stood beside him with a kitchen towel. This was the first time they were doing something so ordinarily domestic. Did it mean that they were turning into a couple that does household routine instead of rolling around the sheets? A little soon for that. And they weren't even a couple for that matter, they were just having casual (steamy hot, but still) sex once a week, no further arrangements. So this must not be it. This was Derek delaying the inevitable something.  
  
As they finished with the dishes Stiles bumped Derek with his elbow drawing his attention.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"Nothing is going on."  
  
"I know there is, and you know I won't leave you alone until you tell me."  
  
Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders as if steadying him in advance.  
  
"All right. But don't freak out."  
  
"Oh my god! What is it? Do you know that the easiest way to freak someone out is to tell him not to freak out, and you totally did that, so now I can't help but freak out!"  
  
All his face and body suddenly came to life as if there was an "on" button.  
  
"Stiles, calm down."  
  
"Worst pep talk ever! You don't say someone who's freaking out to calm down!"  
  
Derek cupped his face and kissed him. Sometimes it was the only way he could make Stiles shut up. Although he was enjoying their kisses, he didn't like to use them like this. But now it was the easiest and quickest way, and it worked because Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed, his breath evened out.  
  
"Not that I mind, but this 'you shutting me up with a kiss' trick somehow undervalues the whole point of kissing as an intimate token of affection," Stiles said when Derek finally withdrew, "But at least I'm calm. You should have started with that. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I just thought... Maybe we could call it a night?" Derek asked sheepishly afraid of another tantrum.  
  
"Got other plans?" Stiles gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?" Stiles asked suspiciously, slowly backing away.  
  
"Maybe it would be good to have a 'social' evening. You know, a meal, a conversation."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"And no sex?"  
  
"And no sex."  
  
Stiles frowned.  
  
"Why would you wanna have that? The whole point of dating is to have sex afterwards!" Stiles sat on a kitchen counter, hoping to catch Derek between his legs once the moment was right.  
  
"The point of dating is to get to know each other," Derek deliberately walked around him to the living room space.  
  
"As if you don't know me already!" Stiles retorted following him.  
  
Derek didn't respond.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Derek. You haven't asked me a single personal question tonight, so I'm not really buying this 'date' thing. You don't want us to have sex, right? What's the real reason?"  
  
"I don't want to risk it," Derek looked cornered.  
  
"Risk what? Is that your 'control your werewolf side' thing again? I thought we'd passed that"  
  
"We haven't solved the problem, we just blenched it. And although you handled it greatly, I don't feel comfortable relying only on the eye contact."  
  
"But It did work perfectly last time. And the time before that."  
  
"Might have been a coincidence."  
  
"There's no such thing as coincidence. If something happened twice, it's definitely gonna happen again."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me," Stiles smiled charmingly, not giving up on his plan to seduce Derek. He came a little closer, distracting him with talking, "People often think something is a coincidence, when in fact they just don't know of all the cause-and-effect links."  
  
"You act like you know all the answers."  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"But what if you don't? I'm not experimenting on you until I'm hundred percent sure," Derek stepped away and stood behind the couch as if deliberately separating himself from the persistent teen.  
  
Stiles threw his hands in the air impulsively and started pacing across the room.  
  
"So we're not having sex ever-ever again? Is that's what you're saying? Because I really have no idea of how else we're gonna test my theory," he stopped, "Unless you'd like to choose another test object."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Stiles replied with an eloquent enough face.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Derek snapped.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous yourself! If you don't want me anymore, don't beat about the bush, just say it straight to my face! "  
  
"When did I ever not say anything straight to your face? And why wouldn't I want you? I want to spend time with you. I said it once and I mean it still. But I can't do it if I'm constantly worried about hurting you! I just need a little time to figure it all out."  
  
Stiles seemed to be weighting Derek's words.  
  
"You'd asked me if I trusted you, and I did," Derek continued, "Now it's my turn. Can you trust me on this one?"  
  
No matter how hard Stiles tried to convince himself that it was real between them, and that Derek had never given him a reason not to trust him, this little voice inside his mind gave out his insecurity. Because it only happens once in like a thousand when everything goes your way and you get the hottest guy in town (and an alpha, mind you) just for yourself. And he likes you back. And there already were Scott and Allison - an example of a perfect couple, so what are the odds for Derek and him to create something good and stable as well? Not the best ones, this little voice whispered in his head. Some days Stiles muffled it with an imaginary pillow, but some days it actually managed to prevail and fuel his anxiety.  
  
"I could trust you but not when you haven't touched me once tonight!" He said looking down.  
  
Derek sighed almost relieved. He could understand that. They both felt more calm and content while being in physical contact with each other. He stepped closer.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Derek snatched Stiles by the shirt and crashed him to his chest wrapping his arms around him. Stiles buried his face in his shoulder as Derek said reassuringly.  
  
"You know I would never 'not touch' you for no reason since we've discovered how good it feels. I just don't want to start something I won't be able to finish the way we'd both wish."  
  
"Are you sure? Not even this?" Stiles pressed his palm to Derek’s crotch smiling at a feeling of his growing erection.  
  
"Stiles!" Derek tried to escape his touch not breaking their embrace. "I'm serious! That's why I didn't want to come near you in the first place."  
  
"Fine!" Stiles wrenched himself away. "Let's take everything to the starting point. No sex, no kissing, no touching, no dirty talking – the last one was my plan for the evening by the way. We just pretend that we are two acquaintances who have unresolved sexual tension and awkward boners for each other. Just like the old times. You can start by bumping me into a wall and I'll come up with something sarcastic. Oh, I already am!"  
  
"Stiles…"  
  
"And if you say that I'm being ridiculous again, I'm gonna rip your throat out, werewolf or not!"  
  
Now Derek was 100% positive that pissed off Stiles turned him on to the point of jumping into a bath full of ice. He wanted to tame this wild Stiles, to touch him and lick him everywhere, stroke and caress him and fuck him silly turning him into an idiotically-smiling-all-accepting and pleasure-drunk boy he also liked so much. The need of reining himself in at the moment became almost primal. No sex until he's in control of his wolf side. Only the pain from his sharp claws ripping through the skin inside his tightly clenched fists made all these thoughts subside. _Alpha, beta, omega. Stiles_. Deep breath.  
  
"I'm starting to have an impression that sex is really the only thing you want from me," Derek said half-playfully, rising his eyebrows.  
  
Stiles got caught off guard.  
  
"Dude, I'm seventeen. I'm practically always horny. And you're so…" He nervously waved up and down in Derek’s direction, "Have you seen yourself? Can you blame me?"  
  
"Oh, objectifying, are we? I think it's my turn to be insulted."  
  
"Woah, hold on! Crap! I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry. I mean I want sex, but it's not the only thing."  
  
Derek managed not to laugh: Stiles took him seriously this time.  
  
"Look," he said, closing his arms on his chest, "It's late. All we're able to do right now is argue and torment each other. Maybe we deal with it tomorrow?" He cocked his eyebrow and added, "Hopefully I'll have this problem figured out by the evening."  
  
"Booting me out?" Stiles asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm merely directing you towards a rational and balanced decision."  
  
"All right. I'm going home. To jerk off a thousand times. And cry into my pillow from immaturity and embarrassment."  
  
Stiles headed out. Derek caught him by the door and nuzzled the back of his head inhaling deeply.  
  
"Don't sulk. It'll be alright."  
  
Stiles was silent but his heart was pounding fast in his chest. He could hardly restrain himself from either turning around and kissing Derek, or wrenching himself out and running away into the night; he couldn't decide which he'd prefer at the moment. But then Derek wrapped him in his hoodie he’d forgotten on the couch.  
  
"Drive safely," Derek added, and Stiles bit his lip trying to hide a smile. _None of the above it is._  
  
***  
  
9:13 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf:  
  
_Did you make it home?_  
  
9:15 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_Stiles?_  
  
9:20 PM: 1 missed call from: Sourwolf  
  
9:30 PM: 5 missed calls from: Sourwolf  
  
9:31 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_If you're not picking up just to make a point, it's stupid_  
  
9:33 PM: 2 missed calls from: Sourwolf  
  
9:36 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_I'm coming over, and if I find you alive and well, I'll kill you myself_  
  
9:38 PM: 1 new text message from: Stiles Stilinski  
  
_Hey! Don't! Been in the shower! Was thinking about you, got carried away._  
  
9:44 PM: 1 new text message from: Stiles Stilinski  
  
_My Dad's home! Please reply! It’d be really awkward if you dropped by right now. I'm fine! Everything's fine!_  
  
9:45 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_Glad you're ok. Sleep tight._  
  
00:23 AM: 1 new text message from: Stiles Stilinski  
  
_Can't sleep. You?_  
  
00:23 AM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_Worked out. Now going to the shower ;-)_  
  
00:23 AM: 1 new text message from: Stiles Stilinski  
  
_I need more details on that ;-)_  
  
00:24 AM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_Use your brilliant imagination :-)_  
  
***  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me how you always treat me like I'm the Devil incarnate, yet it's me you always come to asking for help after all. What is the matter this time, my nephew?"  
  
Peter slouched on Derek's couch.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you if I had anyone else to go to. But I don't, so suck it up and try to be a proper family member once in a while."  
  
"Proceed, my family member," Peter said smirking.  
  
Derek hesitated, searching for the right words. But the words for this particular situation didn't exist. So he'd have to come out uptight and prudish again.  
  
"So there’s this person I’m involved with…" He started.  
  
"Got yourself a girlfriend finally?"  
  
_Finally?_  
  
"Not exactly. It’s not like that. And don't interrupt. I’m trying to collect my thoughts."  
  
"Sure. Go on." _As if there's much to collect_ _._  
  
"I can’t control the shift."  
  
Peter eyed him head to toe.  
  
"You seem to be in control right now. Can you indulge me with more details, maybe?"  
  
"It happens only when I'm… When we're… you know…"  
  
"I really don't. Though I have a brilliant mind, I’m not a telepath, Derek, so unless you start talking like a normal person and not like a babbling teenager, I can't help you. And god knows how it would please me to gain your trust again."  
  
Peter's beaming smile could have passed as innocent and welcoming if it was someone else offering it. Derek had to remind himself again he had no one else to consult with. _Be brief and on point._  
  
"All right. We have sex. I get carried away. And I shift."  
  
"And this mysterious lover of yours doesn’t approve? Some people are really into the werewolf thing. Proximate danger and ferocity can be a big turn on for some humans, you know."  
  
Derek's eyebrows made a twist.  
  
"No! How do you even know that?! Anyway, we're not into kinks! And I'm so not discussing any kinks with you."  
  
Peter gave him a disappointed look. _What a prude._  
  
"The problem is that I don’t remember anything during and after the shift. And I’m afraid I might do something I will regret later," Derek said tactically choosing the reference words.  
  
Suddenly Peter got up checking his phone.  
  
“Actually I have an urgent meeting downtown. You can tell me all about it on the way. You're giving me a ride, aren't you?”  
  
***  
  
Shoes are an important item in every girl's wardrobe and there's no such thing as 'too many shoes'. How hard it is to get? Not hard at all, but Stiles still couldn’t comprehend why Scott had to go shoe shopping with Lydia and Allison. Neither as why his friend had to drag him along with them. But on the other hand Stiles could finally get his mind off yesterday’s disappointing evening with Derek. He also had to accept the fact that if he’d stayed at home today, his activities would have narrowed down to two things: searching for every piece of information about controlling werewolves’ shift. And, believe it or not, he’d already went through every online library, article and forum possible (and even several dubiously informative fanfics). Another type of pastime for the day would be thinking about Derek and jerking off, and since he’d done it several times already, another ‘session’ could really bring him to a point of dehydration, exhaustion and blistering in some very sensitive areas. So actually spending some time outdoors, on his legs, with his pants on, seemed like a pretty good alternative.  
  
***  
  
Only cheap losers and low rank white collars (practically the same thing) furnish their tiny rental flats with items from Pottery Barn and Ikea. A self-respected grown man would never have anything less than an Italian wooden dining table in his living room, and it doesn’t matter that he never has guests to dine with on said table. No one buys expensive unique furniture to actually use it. How hard it is to get? Not hard at all, but Derek still couldn’t comprehend why Peter had to drag him along to an antique shop to buy some piece of an overpriced furniture crap that just came in. Perhaps he was feeling lonely and needed company.  
  
Derek parked his Camaro not far from the shop and got out of the car. As they went to the door Derek took his phone out to text Stiles.  
  
“You know it’s not safe to text while you walk,” Peter said casually, “Some poor pedestrian can bump into you and get knocked out.”  
  
Derek didn’t hear him, too preoccupied with typing the message.  
  
The air was warm and thick with variety of town scents, so when the wind blew their way Derek didn’t catch the familiar scent at first. But then his nostrils flared, he looked up and stopped dead, then abruptly turned left and almost went straight into a glass shop-window, cursed, took a step right and noisily barged into the antique shop swinging the door wide open.  
  
Peter, who witnessed all this, stopped by the door, puzzled. He could still hear the sound of Derek's elevated heartbeat from the outside. What on earth had possessed his troubled nephew? But then he saw a company of familiar teenagers that had just turned from around the corner and forwarded his way. Scott, Allison and Lydia were too absorbed with a lively conversation to notice anything around them. Stiles went a little behind, reading something off his phone screen with a joyful smile.  
  
***  
  
2:40 PM: 1 new text message from: Sourwolf  
  
_Will your dad be at home tonight? Could you come over?_  
  
They’d never met two nights in a row before, and his dad was in fact on duty tonight, so Stiles almost jumped receiving this text from Derek. He was about to reply when he felt someone was looking at him. He stopped and looked up. Down the street, about 300 feet away he saw Peter Hale, and he didn’t like the way the man narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Look! There’s a sale!” Allison chirped joyfully and opened the door to the nearest shop lugging Scott and Lydia away with her leaving Stiles outside.  
  
Stiles was trying to interpret the situation, while Peter was staring at him and probably doing the same. Had they guns, it could have looked like a face off from a Western movie, Stiles thought.  
  
_There's Derek’s Camaro, parked not very far. Derek must be here too. With Peter. They've been together today and Peter is staring suspiciously at him right now..._ “Hopefully I'll have the problem figured out by the evening.” _Derek said yesterday. Ooooooh, shit! Derek told him! He knows! Peter Hale fucking knows we’re fucking!!! Peter fucking Hale of all people KNOWS! Fucking Hales..._  
  
Stiles unconsciously shoved his phone down the pocket of his jeans as if Peter could see the text from Derek, and then realized he might have done it too obviously, betraying himself. So he just stood there, eyes wide, like a rabbit in the head lights, sweating, unable to move and probably radiating tons of anxiety into the air. Judging by the way Peter just inhaled catching the scent and smiled triumphantly, he did. _Screw this shit._ Stiles unfroze, turned around abruptly and went up the street wherever the road took him.  
  
***  
  
“Just when I thought it couldn’t get more entertaining,” Peter said entering the store where Derek was helplessly trying to blend in with the furniture. Luckily they were alone, no other customers and no staff either.  
  
“The Stilinski kid? Really?”  
  
“He’s not a kid! And it’s none of your business!” Derek snarled.  
  
Peter slowly circled him like a shark, eyeing him thoughtfully, letting the new revelation sink in.  
  
"Didn't know you were fencing two swords. And granted, the boy is cute, but he’s still in school, is he not? What is he? Sixteen?”  
  
“Seventeen”, Derek answered through clenched teeth.  
  
“And what would the Sheriff say if he found out that an older man, a formerly suspected felon, that you are, molested his underage boy? Deflowered him. Popped his cherry. Took his innocence...”  
  
Derek’s eyes flashed red, he rushed forward, baring his fangs. Peter’s triumphant smile faded away as Derek’s claws closed around his neck.  
  
“ _Now_ I can see the control problem,” he uttered.  
  
“Another word and I’ll…”  
  
“Can I help you with something, gentlemen?” A middle aged lady appeared from the back of the shop smiling nicely.  
  
Derek let go and they both straightened himself as if nothing happened.  
  
“Yes, mam, I believe you can,” Peter said with a charming smile.  
  
***  
  
2:50 PM: 3 missed calls from: Scott  
  
2:51 PM: 1 new text message from: Scott  
  
_Where r u? U ok?_  
  
2:51 PM: 1 new text message from: Stiles  
  
_Sorry. Smth urgent came up. Talk later?_  
  
3:30 PM: 1 new text message from: Scott  
  
_Dude, not cool. Now I’m stuck at The Fault in Our Stars!_  
  
***  
  
Stiles had to walk home, because Lydia was his ride, as they all had thought it would be pointless to take three cars since they were going to spend all day together. But under the circumstances, the walk turned out rather refreshing and mind-clearing. The way home took him about two hours and he even thought of taking a longer route just not to get home too soon and face his anxiety in a closed space. Several things upset him in this situation.  
  
1\. Derek couldn’t keep their secret.  
2\. Derek had not only told Peter that they were having sex, he consulted with him about his 'control' problem (which Stiles still didn’t consider a big enough deal). That meant he had to tell him all the details. Maybe not all, but some details. Details. Period.  
3\. Peter was creeping Stiles out for many good reasons. And the fact that now he was aware of something so intimate that Stiles didn’t even want to share with Scott (who was like a brother to him), made him want to scream in frustration and tear all his hair out. And Derek’s.  
  
He paced across his room, unable to find the right place for any part of his body, touching and moving every small item in reach as if it wasn’t in the right place too. Then he took a 30 minutes hot shower that soothed him a little. But even then his mind constantly returned to Derek and he screamed internally. Then he tried to dissuade himself. At first his inner voice of reason (that one he had too) tried to make up the defending arguments for Derek, but his universal little voice of doubt prevailed at the end.  
  
***  
  
On their way back from the store Derek thought that if this lady hadn't appeared when she did, he could probably make some real damage – that was how protective of his relationship with Stiles he got. Or maybe “reckless and frustrated” were the more suitable words.  
  
“Did he see you there?” He finally asked as soon as they entered the loft.  
  
“Oh, dear nephew, the right question would be: on a scale from 1 to 10, where 10 is your average Clint Eastwood movie, how much our little exchange of glances looked like a face off? It was definitely not less than 8. Had we guns it would have been 9.”  
  
_Damn it. Why was he surrounded with these overly talkative people these days? What happened to the good old "yes" and "no" answers?_  
  
“I suppose he figured out that you know.”  
  
“The boy is smart, I’ll give him that.”  
  
_Damn it twice if Stiles isn’t freaking out right now._  
  
“So how long do you think this has been going on between you and the boy?” Peter asked handing an olive branch to Derek.  
  
“It started some time before I went to visit Cora.”  
  
“Did it really?” Peter smirked cocking his head.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Derek sunk into a chair trying to get at least some comfort. He didn't feel like sitting and talking with Peter now, although he had to. All he yearned to do instead was go to Stiles and explain everything to him. Maybe they would argue about it but that'd be okay, because they would be doing this together and that's the only thing that mattered.  
  
Peter went on.  
  
“If I didn’t know you any better I would have been surprised with your cluelessness, but you being you as usual make me a little sentimental for some things never change.”  
  
“Is it even possible for you to talk like a normal person? I’m not in the mood.”  
  
“I don't think we have similar concept of normality.”  
  
“Family member, Peter, please. Simple conversations.”  
  
“Sure, but what’s the fun in that?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine. I was merely referring to the way you two usually communicate. It does give out some chemistry between you.”  
  
“And you’ve picked up that we were attracted to each other just from that? Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”  
  
“Oh, you know, since you all consider me a Big Bad Wolf you scare your kids at night with (and I don’t know any other reason your kid has gotten so scared of me today), I happen to have the biggest eyes, all the better to see the odd looks you give each other now and then and all your ‘accidental’ touching. I also seem to have the biggest ears all the better to hear your constant bickering, and my big wolf nose, all the better to catch up on the way your scent changes just a little in each other’s presence. A little, yes, but enough for me to determine the cause. And the most important thing, my dear nephew, is what keen mind I have, all the better to make cause-and-effect links. After I help you solve this itsy-bitsy problem of yours, you won’t be able to thank me enough, and every time you have your way with the Little Red Riding Hood, you’ll remember that it is possible because of me.”  
  
“Gosh, you’re creepy, you know that?”  
  
Peter smiled triumphantly, but then his face turned serious.  
  
“Well, getting to the point here. How do you really feel about the kid?”  
  
“What do you think?” Derek snapped.  
  
“It's not about what I think. And I’m not giving you any clues. Figure it out on your own, will you? And form a straight and honest answer. You may even surprise yourself”  
  
Derek knew Peter was right, and the fact that he didn’t want to share his feelings for Stiles with his uncle shouldn’t be stopping him from dealing with their situation. He’d already determined for himself that he liked Stiles a lot. So much that it reminded him his first love when he was too happy and too careless. But in reality he’d already known Stiles longer than Paige, they’d been through plenty of difficult and dangerous situations together and knew a lot about each other. Also Derek was older and more considerate now. Looking back at his 15-year old self he realized how much he’d changed. So all in all his feelings for Stiles were the same, but their backstory felt more deep and meaningful than with Paige. If the history should repeat itself, the consequences would be earth-shattering.  
  
“I care about him a lot,” He finally said with a sigh, “Perhaps too much.”  
  
“How can you tell it’s too much? What’s the measure?”  
  
Derek appreciated Peter’s serious tone. He never ceased to believe that under all these layers of sarcasm and narcissism he could still find the man who’d been his companion during his former life and used to share his every secret. He hesitated a moment and then answered:  
  
“Paige. Paige has long been the measure for every affection of mine.”  
  
“And where your affection for Stiles lies on this scale?”  
  
“Above.”  
  
“I see. Knowing you, I dare say you acted out before you realized that fact. Correct me if I’m wrong but I can’t imagine you two slowly building your relationship starting with chaste pecks on a cheek and holding hands, since it all is lasting a little longer that a month and you’ve already tasted the forbidden fruit several times.”  
  
Derek almost cringed at the last words.  
  
“Well, yes. Everything sort of happened one night. I didn’t even think then. I got so overwhelmed by it, I could barely contain the shift and I didn’t remember most of it. That was quite similar to my first full moons when I was still learning control.”  
  
Peter paused considering something.  
  
“Why did you even want to contain your shift?”  
  
“So I wouldn’t hurt Stiles?” Derek made it sound like a question not sure if that really was the right answer.  
  
“Why would you hurt him? Don’t you like him?”  
  
“I don’t know…Being cautious? Just in case?”  
  
Peter sat up radiating with joy as if he'd solved the riddle.  
  
“Preventive measures don’t agree with werewolves. If the wolf is being punished it has to know the reason, otherwise it would have trust issues and go out of control. That's precisely what happened to you.”  
  
“Implying my wolf has trust issues?”  
  
Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
  
“Have you lost all your common sense? You _are_ the wolf, Derek. Your werewolf side doesn’t exist on its’ own apart from your human self. It seems complicated because you don’t get to find any books on werewolf psychology (maybe I should write one for future generations), but in truth we’re not that different from humans. Or they from us. Don't let them fool you talking about some 'side' of yours that should be tamed. Each one of them has its’ wild side, ours just come with more perks,” Peter gave Derek a wink.  
  
“After all that happened to Paige you can’t trust yourself with loving anyone without the fear of hurting him. It's the fear that needs to be tamed, not you.”  
  
Derek was silent. Is that really so? He didn’t care about anyone this much after Paige died, he just couldn’t find the heart. And how the heart found him instead and came across the fear he didn’t realize he had until Peter pointed it out.  
  
“So what should I do?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? Stop fighting yourself, and it’ll all settle into place. As much as you love being a martyr, now you seem to find yourself a reason to be alive for.”  
  
***  
  
When Derek climbed into his window Stiles didn't seem to acknowledge this fact. He was reading a book ostentatiously, and nothing in the whole world, not even an earthquake and definitely not a guilt-ridden-big-mouth-werewolf-sex-partner could avert him from that.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
“You told him.” Stiles said shortly. The lines on the page merged into one grey spot.  
  
“I’m sorry. I know what you must be thinking and it wasn’t like that,” Derek stepped in.  
  
“Oh yes? Care to share? What am I thinking?” Stiles shot up from his chair leaving the book. He looked at Derek defensively preparing for another squabble.  
  
But Derek spoke kindly and softly, and Stiles couldn't be angry with this kind, nice and understanding Derek.  
  
“You're thinking that I’m out there telling everyone our secret. No, wait, not everyone, just Peter. And that pisses you off the most. I’m sorry. I meant to be discreet and not tell him everything, just the essentials.”  
  
_As if he’d actually believed he could outsmart his sly bastard of an uncle on this._ Stiles snorted and started pacing across the room again.  
  
“Why did you do that anyway? Why couldn’t we deal with it ourselves?”  
  
“I didn’t know what I was dealing with and didn’t want to drag you with me.”  
  
“I thought it was nobody else's business.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Yet here we are!” Stiles gestured nervously, “Peter knows that we’re having a secret… whatever this is. Might as well tell the whole town.”  
  
“You think he’ll go around telling the whole town?”  
  
“Not exactly. But he can use it against us some day, and I’m not okay with giving him any advantage. Jesus. And why haven’t you asked my permission on that?”  
  
“I have to ask your permission?” Derek quirked his eyebrow.  
  
That set Stiles off the edge again.  
  
“On the matters that include me, you bet your ass you have to! Did you even consider how I would feel when I find out? Or maybe you thought I wouldn’t? Maybe you were acting behind my back thinking I would never know and you get away with it. Is that how little you care for me?”  
  
“Stiles, please. It’s the opposite actually. If it wasn’t for your sake I wouldn’t even think of consulting with Peter.”  
  
“So it’s my fault now? Or you mean I should be thanking you?” He paused again piercing Derek with an angry look, “By the way do you know that I still haven’t told Scott about us? I meant to, but then it felt so personal and precious to me that I just couldn’t let anyone in. Even him. I guess that doesn’t mean the same thing to you.”  
  
“Stiles, has it ever occurred to you that we might be thinking differently?”  
  
“Of course it has! Sometimes I wonder if you are thinking at all!” It sounded a little over the line but Stiles felt so edgy that he didn’t care.  
  
Derek sat on Stiles’ bed sighing heavily. He was a little tired from all the today's talking, worrying, and bickering, but he had to untangle this knot between them, otherwise it would just get worse with Stiles overthinking everything and blowing it out of proportion. Come to think that he’d left Stiles just for one day and look what he came back to.  
  
“You’re feeling betrayed now, I get that,” Derek started evenly, “But we’re not gonna get through this if you don’t turn your face on me. We’re not enemies. We don’t have to fight. It’s just that you don’t know many things about me.”  
  
“So why don’t you tell me?” Stiles almost yelled but then looked at Derek and began to return to his senses. He could blame him all he wanted for the earlier but the man was right at the moment. He continued, steadying his voice:  
  
“If you want me to understand you, just tell me what I don’t know. If you trust me of course.”  
  
“I trust you more than anyone.”  
  
Derek reached out inviting Stiles to sit by his side. As Stiles took his hand he felt calm all of a sudden, as if Derek’s touch made his emotions settle and straightened all these thoughts that’d been chaotically swirling inside his mind for the past several hours. He wondered if it was magic of some sort or rather their compatibility: this sense of belonging together made them gravitate closer to each other ever since they first discovered it.  
  
Stiles gestured Derek to move further to the wall and stretched on the bed using Derek’s thigh as a pillow. Since they're going to talk for a while, might as well get comfortable.  
  
“Is that okay?” He asked looking up.  
  
“It’s okay”, Derek answered quietly, trying not to feel too excited with the proximity of Stiles’ face to his crotch.  
  
Stiles took Derek’s hand again intertwining their fingers for mind balance and ushered him:  
  
“All right. I’m all ears. It better be good.”  
  
“You tell me afterwards,” Derek said reclining on the wall.  
  
And so he told Stiles the entire story about Paige and him. How they'd been in love and were the happiest people in the whole world, and how he’d caused her death, and what it’d done to him. He realized that he’d never told this story to anyone except his mother and was surprised with how liberating it felt to share with someone close. It was tormenting him still, and now when he had to relive it all over again in his mind and set it free, it came out like a confession and a chance to be forgiven someday. Derek felt the burden on his heart getting a little smaller.  
  
Stiles listened silently not daring to move even a little except for one time when he mindlessly put Derek’s hand against his stomach, because if was more comforting this way. Derek didn’t seem to notice this little gesture, but now when his hot palm heated Stiles’ belly, it gave them both peace.  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Stiles whispered when the story was finished, “I couldn’t have known.”  
  
“You know now. I didn’t want to tell you. At least not today.”  
  
Stiles felt a small pang of guilt for pushing Derek into this confession. But Derek didn’t seem to blame him and over all seemed relieved. He continued:  
  
“Although it was my conscious decision to have Paige bitten, it turned out the worst way possible, and you don’t want that to happen to someone you love. Here with you I didn’t feel in control at all, so anything could have happened. And Peter was the only one left who knew the whole story, so naturally I asked for his advice on that matter. Considering there is some similarity…”  
  
His voice broke, and Stiles caught that.  
  
“Derek?” He asked cautiously, “What is the similarity?”  
  
Derek looked down at him for the first time since he began the story. Stiles had never seen so much sorrow and affection in his eyes. He felt his throat tighten. Maybe he pushed too much for now.  
  
“Stiles,” Derek said evenly, “I’ve just shared one of the most emotional stories of my life. I don’t think I have enough strength for any more confessions tonight. Could you accept it as it is for now?”  
  
Stiles nodded subtly and Derek leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips as if sealing their mutual understanding. They kissed tenderly a little more, Stiles closed his eyes enjoying it and the way Derek was caressing his stomach with his soft warm palm. Suddenly a sharp thought appeared out of nowhere in Stiles’ mind.  
  
“Derek?” He asked against Derek's lips.  
  
“Hmm?” Derek lifted his head a little.  
  
“What happened to her body? How did you explain it to the police?”  
  
Derek didn’t hesitate with answer; he just wanted to get it over with, not willing to withhold anything else.  
  
“We had to make it look like an animal attack. Peter took care of it.” He chased away the memory of what exactly Peter had to do to make it look convincing.  
  
Stiles jerked up abruptly, eyes wide.  
  
“Did you consult with Peter on what you’d do with my body in case something happened?!”  
  
Derek’s heart sunk into his stomach. Even with everything he’d done in the past an idea like that could never come to his mind.  
  
“What?! No! Of course not. Stiles! How can you even think that?”  
  
“Just curious. Since you’re implying we're lucky that you didn’t bite or scratch me deep enough and I didn’t get into the unlucky 50 percent of people who die from it. Although you got pretty lucky with Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson, and if you apply the theory of probability, I had a pretty good chance of being the unlucky one. And I just wanted to know if you discussed any plans on account of hiding the evidence with Peter, that’s all.”  
  
“Don’t say that like it’s not a big deal.”  
  
Derek dreaded every word Stiles had just said. No he wouldn’t hide anything, and couldn’t live with himself either. Period.  
  
They stayed in silence several more minutes. Then Stiles asked:  
  
"So did Peter give you any good advice? I'd hate to think all this was for nothing."  
  
"He said I should not be restraining myself. That the wolf felt punished for no reason and that's why it was going off the leash, so to speak."  
  
"Hmm, sounds reasonable to me, although you should know better."  
  
He sat up again, searching for the right words, then asked  
  
"Derek, does that mean you should do it in your werewolf form?"  
  
Derek didn't understand at first.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know, fuck me."  
  
"What? No. I don't... I don't know." He looked suspiciously at Stiles.  
  
"How else are we gonna know if we don't test it?"  
  
"You're saying... You would be okay with this?"  
  
Stiles rarely didn't know what to say. Would he?  
  
"I need a glass of water. Be right back."  
  
He got up promptly, heading to the door.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He turned at Derek who was still sitting on his bed looking very self-absorbed, probably considering all the possibilities. He shook his head absently.  
  
Having sex with Derek in his werewolf form? Stiles gave it a thought while taking his time at the kitchen. That could be interesting. Presuming the werewolves didn't change weirdly _down there_. Although they were neither real wolves nor dogs, but conscious creatures (apart from when gone insane with vengeance). To hell, he was curious and willing to deal with Derek's insecurity once and for all.  
  
When he returned to his room, Derek just stood there, looking like he was not sure if he should stay or go. So Stiles came close to him, collecting all his courage. If Derek sensed his fear he would back off again and Stiles wouldn't be able to explain the man that it was the uncertainty he feared and not Derek himself.  
  
"Derek, will you shift for me? Please?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Stiles nodded so eagerly, his neck might just snap.  
  
Derek sighed. There was no way he could escape this, so might as well get it over with. His eyes flashed red and fangs dropped in his mouth.  
  
"More." Stiles whispered and Derek obliged transforming his face into a more wolf-like one, with hair on its' sides, furrowed brow and sharpened ears.  
  
Stiles stepped close looking at Derek as if for the first time. He couldn't even imagine that he would react this way on Derek in his werewolf form. Stiles barely could resist keeping himself down and not jump Derek in his human form, and now this - he wasn't prepared for this. Derek looked overall menacing, ferocious and dangerous - as any alpha should look. With these red eyes, and fangs, and claws... And did his body really become a little hotter or Stiles was just imagining it, all heat up with the view? He'd surely seen werewolf Derek before on various occasions, but not this close, not at his disposal and certainly not under the circumstances when they could get all over each other any minute now (Stiles swore he wouldn't let Derek get away this time even if he had to chain him down - and he had this enormously long chain hidden under his bed).  
  
Derek just stood there as a showpiece, letting Stiles ogle him all over. He didn't mind - the boy looked like a child at a candy store on the cusp of licking any candy he could get. And oh my god, he way he smelled! The shift surely made Derek's head spin and all his senses sharpen and alert. The scent of Stiles' arousal was so thick, it might as well be dripping off him and drenching every surface he contacted. Should Derek be leaving right away for some reason, he could just drag his face all over the room and have a nosefull of jerk-off material till the next Friday. He noticed that his conscience wasn't slipping away from him yet and he hoped he could keep it that way. _Tame the fear, not the wolf._  
  
Meanwhile Stiles slowly tugged Derek's shirt off, glad that his man (his werewolf) just let him, lifting his hands up obediently. Yes, he definitely got a couple degrees warmer, Stiles thought dragging his palms up Derek's bare torso. And there were hair on his chest! Not too many, and not too thick, but just enough to make him seem so, so much more attractive on this deep subconscious level. _To hell with all the thinking and analysis._ Stiles placed his tongue right above Derek's ripped abs, and dragged it up through his wide chest, feeling the strong heartbeat deep inside, through the side of his neck and finished his path placing a kiss in his jaw.  
  
Derek threw his head back, reining himself from grabbing Stiles right away and doing all sorts of unspeakable things to him. _Not the time. Try to be civil while you can._ He let his little human do whatever he wanted following him with a curious look. So Stiles went on stroking Derek all over his chest, kissing and licking him slowly like a huge candy he lay hold of. He sucked a little on skin leaving small dark-red bruises behind. They disappeared in mere seconds. All these little and slow things felt nice and let the werewolf adjust and accommodate with the situation. Derek felt like going through this in his shifted form was the right call after all.  
  
Stiles enjoyed himself beyond measure. All this 'sex' area (well, the practical part) was mostly new to him, so every time with Derek he expanded his knowledge and broadened his horizons, researching himself as well as his new (and so far the only) lover. Each time they'd been together he felt less and less shy and inexperienced. Tonight he felt the most grown up, bold and inventive. And a little... honored? with the new and rare opportunity to lay his hands on an alpha werewolf. When his tongue pressed hard on Derek's overly sensitive nipple he felt Derek's hand gripping his hair firmly. The werewolf tugged the boy's face away and looked him in the eye. Stiles felt like he could come right in his pants just from this eye contact only. He might have even cheeped a little. This was definitely much more intense that any eye contact they'd had before during sex, now when it was not for the sake of keeping Derek in control but for penetrating each other's minds. He felt like he looked right in the eye of a pure natural force itself, all-mighty and untamed, but conscious and all-understanding, and at the same time it was all Derek, his Derek, that protected him and taught him, and felt for him, and put up with his temper, and was his first, and overall revealed a whole new world for him.  
  
Stiles subtly stroked Derek's cheek with his fingertips.  
  
"You are amazing," he whispered in awe.  
  
Something clicked in Derek's mind. It wasn't just simple desire between them. Stiles believed in him like no one else did in the whole world. Stiles saved him multiple times and never gave up on him, trusted him and generally thought better of Derek than he did himself. And just like that Derek realized one simple thing. The history would not repeat itself this time, because they were the ones writing it. There was no place for fear. When they were together, they gave each other peace and power, so as long as they created their history together, they were invincible and indestructible.  
  
"You are my anchor," Derek whispered around his fangs, his gaze locked on Stiles'.  
  
Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he gasped keeping it from jumping out of his chest. He blinked rapidly remembering how to breathe and trying not to lose the 'battle of watering eyes'.  
  
"And isn't that a reason to celebrate?" he finally managed to utter, "We so deserve it!" He added, as the grip of sentiment loosened, sustaining his words with a playful smile.  
  
Derek gave him a curious look and Stiles downed on his knees. He looked up, all joy and archness, and slowly unbuttoned Derek's jeans.  
  
Derek watched, mesmerized as Stiles dragged his soft lips up and down the length of his dick and gasped when the boy took the tip into his wet and so hot mouth. Stiles put one hand on Derek's hip for leverage and wrapped the other one around Derek's hardness, stroking it. He took as much as he could into his mouth, gave several warming up movements, and then went on, hollowing his cheeks, moving his mouth rhythmically up and down. Occasionally he looked up meeting the intense gaze of glowing red eyes.  
  
Derek got transfixed with the view of Stiles sucking on his cock. Could this boy be any more wonderful? He could see that Stiles sincerely enjoyed the process and the very thought of that could make him come right away if he wasn't restraining himself. Sincerity and eagerness always come first in things like that. All the techniques can be learned in no time.  
Meanwhile Stiles pressed firmly with his tongue. Derek bit his lip and moaned. Stiles looked up and smiled despite having his mouth full: one of Derek's lower fangs was now showing and his meant-to-be-menacing face softened with a wordless plea "Please go on" - the image was amusing and hot at the same time.  
Then Derek rumbled and subtle vibration went through his whole body and then through Stiles too. He moaned around Derek's dick - so great and surreal it felt - and went on sucking, enjoying the way Derek's cock filled his mouth and the man's reactions. Watching Derek panting and gasping and coming undone, he realized that an idea of having the mighty alpha at his mercy was very enticing. Stiles also admired his own stamina. He got so carried away with sucking Derek off that he had completely forgotten about his own painfully hard cock that tented his sweatpants and was now leaking through the fabric. But that could wait a little more, he thought, closing his eyes, speeding up with his mouth and adding a little more suction - he wanted to drive Derek to the edge.  
  
But the man had other intentions. He tugged a little on Stiles' hair making him look up again.  
  
"Stiles, please, stop," Derek said breathing heavily.  
  
Stiles withdrew his mouth.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. You were _too_ good. Come here." He made Stiles stand up, lifting him by his chin and placed a kiss on his swollen red lips, "I don't wanna come just yet," he added then.  
  
"Ah, okay," Stiles felt a little dizzy, his blood sizzled in his veins, and overall he'd turned into one anticipating ball of desire, and now even a subtle touch on his skin sent pulsing waves down his body. Who could have thought that giving a blow job would be so pleasurable, even if he hadn't touched himself once?  
Derek circled him slowly.  
  
"Clothes off", he ordered shortly, and Stiles found out that he had a superpower to literally jump out of his pants. He almost trembled in anticipation. These red eyes, low voice and feral grace combined with everything Derek already was - bless the werewolf gods - what did he do, so they'd given him all that just for himself?  
  
The next thing Derek remembered was Stiles lying on his back, on his bed, as he was hovering over him. The boy's face was screaming: "Take me right now and don't be gentle." That could be arranged, but all in good time, no rush. Derek knew how Stiles must be feeling right now - about to combust and explode. He was seventeen once too. But now when the wolf wasn't feeling threatened he didn't mind keeping himself on edge a little longer - the sweeter the release would be. And now he could afford being generous with his wonderful Stiles. Derek kneeled on the bed spreading the boy's legs, and Stiles pressed his palm against his chest. He breathed raggedly, almost moaning, licking his lower lip in anticipation. His beautiful hard throbbing dick lay on his stomach, waiting. Derek propped himself on his arms and dragged his hard dick against Stiles' making him bite his lip and groan.

  
"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm gonna explode," Stiles answered at his movements.

  
But Derek went on, rubbing his erection against Stiles' sensitive parts in excruciatingly slow moves.

  
"Ohhhh god", Stiles moaned feeling pleasure coiling up in his belly, "Derek, please, I'm gonna come!"

  
"Yes, I want you to. We'll go for another round then. Now, come. Come for me."

  
Stiles wasn't to be asked twice. He wrapped his cock with his hand and it only took him several quick strokes. He wasn't silent when he arched his back, digging his nails into Derek's chest, leaving red stripes on it, as he spilled himself on his stomach till the last drop and then lay still, eyes half lidded, breath heavy.  
  
"Mmm..." Derek leaned down nuzzling Stiles' throat, inhaling deeply. Then he moved to the side of his neck, to the hollow between his collar bones, and then lifted Stiles' arm nuzzling his armpit.  
  
This could have been considered weird under any other circumstances, Stiles thought, but now it seemed only reasonable - the wolf was getting familiar with his scent. His breath felt warm on Stiles' post-orgasm too-sensitive sweat-damp skin. Derek moved further down, through the ticklish zone at Stiles' side, and then he felt a familiar stubble rasp inside his thight and lower...  
  
"Oh, FUCK! This is hot!"  
  
Derek's face sniffing between his legs - if that wasn't the new measure of... wait a minute.  
Stiles was looking down as Derek put his hot palm against his stomach smearing the drops of cum, that were still drying there, all over it. And if it wasn't enough he pressed his tongue flat at the end of Stiles' happy trail and slowly licked his way up to his neck (bare fangs, eyes red and all) .  
  
"D-d.. Ohh.." Stiles dropped his head back on the pillow praying to all the werewolf gods to bless him with another hard-on so he could come again, right this second watching the alpha werewolf Derek Hale licking cum off his body. And again low rumble vibrated through his body and he heard Derek saying:

  
"Mine." He nuzzled Stiles' solar plexus, "Stiles. Mine."

  
Stiles cupped Derek's face and pulled him closer so they could kiss. While Stiles was regaining his strength he felt Derek's body relaxing under their kiss and used this opportunity to switch, so that now he was lying on top of Derek. Then he sat up straddling the man. Derek waited, catching Stiles' intention to lead on.  
  
"Since I am yours, my mighty wolf, it's only fair that you are mine," Stiles said with a mischievous smile. Derek returned it, baring his fangs.  
  
"I am."  
  
Stiles chuckled happily and reached out under the bed fishing out a jar of lube. He squirted a rich amount of it into his palm, let it warm up a bit and then wrapped Derek's hard cock with his lubed fist, stroking several times.  
  
"Ready to fuck me?"  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
"All in wolf form, no control issues, no regrets?"  
  
Another node.  
  
"All right. Here we go."  
  
He downed himself on Derek's dick in one slick move and they both gasped. Derek - from the sudden change of sensations, and Stiles - from being a little underprepared for taking Derek full-length in (apparently all his self-pleasure experiments were only partially effective for preparation when it came to the real deal). He gave out several long breaths, relaxing and adjusting and lifted himself up a little. _Aaah, yes, that is better, hit just the right spot._ He pressed his hands on Derek’s chest and went on lifting himself with his thighs and downing slowly until his buttcheeks pressed on Derek’s balls. That was something different, new and empowering - being on top, riding his man and setting his own pace, taking control, but at the same time being impaled with Derek's hard and long dick. It also got hotter just as the rest of Derek’s body when he'd shifted, so now the burning sensation got a whole new meaning and that felt awesome.  
  
Derek looked up. He could never get tired of watching Stiles when they had sex. And now the boy was on top, riding him, and Derek stroked his thighs and forearms, giving in. Stiles felt so nicely tight and lowered all his body down making Derek penetrate him as deep as he could and seemed to be enjoying it so much. He grunted just a bit every time Derek's cock rammed inside him, flexing his fingers, scratching Derek's chest, leaving new red marks instead the ones that'd just healed. Derek lay under him, all for his pleasure, and was happy to give him all the power he had and hadn't, and be all in his mercy just so his beautiful Stiles be happy and content.  
  
Derek felt Stiles' breath got more and more ragged and the movements sloppy - he was probably getting closer to his orgasm but also getting tired of shifting his weight just on his thighs, having already come just a while ago. So he cupped Stiles' butt cheeks, lifting him up a little. Stiles stopped moving, letting Derek take the lead. So he did, rolling his hips, plowing his dick up Stiles' sleek heat, speeding up the pace. He was happy to notice Stiles' cock growing hard again.  
  
"Touch yourself", he said, and Stiles did, as he thrusted faster and faster taking the frenzy rhythm. He was so close himself, he only waited for Stiles' orgasm to trigger him.

  
Everything went on so fast and so slow at the same time - the way he rammed inside Stiles, squeezing his ass tightly, the way Stiles jerked himself off, his fist going up and down fervently, the way Stiles threw his head back, his little moans turning into one long "Aaaaaa..." as he was getting to the edge, the way Derek's own muscles tensed and balls tightened anticipating the release. And then it all exploded. He shut his eyes, riding this wave of everlasting pleasure. It was white and not lined with any fears. It pounded in his ears and burned his nose with smells of satisfaction, content and release. His heart seemed to be returning to his normal pace. Everything was all right and better in all the ways he couldn't even imagine.  
  
Derek opened his eyes. Stiles lay limp on his chest, face down, breathing and... sobbing quietly? _'The hell?_ Derek stirred.  
  
"Don't... move," Stiles mumbled, face still pressed into Derek's chest.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked cautiously in human voice. He hadn' t even noticed when he'd shifted back.  
  
"Oh, I think you broke me, man. I came so hard, I passed out for a sec. Never gonna move again. Ever. Ever. We're just lying like that from now on. Ordering stuff in the internet."  
  
Derek chuckled.  
  
"You scared me for a sec. I thought I did something despite myself."  
  
"Fucked me senseless, that's what you did. That was awesome..."  
  
Stiles' voice sounded expressionless, but that boy never used the word "awesome" for no good reason, Derek thought.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you now be always asking me to shift when we fuck?"  
  
Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Yes. No. Not always. Although I'd never thought it'd be so... interesting." Stiles finally lifted his head and looked at Derek from under heavy eyelids. "I like you in any form, Derek. Because it's you. But, to be honest, I'd like for you to fuck me mercilessly from behind, some time, as a dominating alpha would do," he blushed and grinned broadly.  
  
"Is that the dirty talk you had planned for yesterday?" Derek quirked his eyebrow, amused.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Although what we actually did was way better than anything I could ever say."  
  
"Glad I could outdo your talking." Derek said and wrapped his arms around Stiles.  
  
Later they would get up and shower and put their clothes on, and Derek would leave in the middle of the night, so that they don't fall asleep to be found by Stiles' father when he comes from work. But now they still had this little time to just lie there as close as it gets, melting into each other and enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasm cooling down in their veins.  
  
Derek wanted to say something to seal all this, to express his emotions from what they just did, and how much it meant to him that he did it all in his wolf form and managed to stay present and conscious the entire time, but he couldn't find the words. So he just placed a long tender kiss on Stiles' temple. Stiles had already drifted into sleep, but in his sleep he smiled sweetly, warming Derek's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the reviews are welcome, so please leave a comment if you have anything to say. But be polite :)
> 
> If you like it, stay tuned for the "Taking Chances Series'" update!


End file.
